


Captain Flint, Captain Abigail Flint

by thenightpainter



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Abigail pulls an Elizabeth Swann and continues the legacy of Captain Flint, Descriptions of Canon Typical Violence, James Flint is only slightly retired, M/M, Pirate!Abigail Ashe, She became a badass, This is a crazy idea, Thomas and James adopted Abigail more or less, but i had to do in anyway, cute domestic stuff and talk of piracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenightpainter/pseuds/thenightpainter
Summary: “You’re-” He began before she spoke and interrupted him.“Flint, yes. I’m Captain Flint.” She spoke with with the accent of a noble lady, but her tone cold and commanding and her eye focused.He'd heard the stories, of course. Captain Flint, an unkillable force that seemed to be able to win any fight, described as either a man with hair of fire and eyes of fury, or as a beautiful woman you wouldn’t suspect until it was too late, some have said that it was really an angry sea god who can change shape at will.





	Captain Flint, Captain Abigail Flint

**Author's Note:**

> My thoughts are that Abigail was sent to the plantation where she probably met Thomas, and then eventually James. She decides to go with them, and of course James and Thomas want to continue the war on at least some scale, they get in touch with Madi again and so on. This takes place maybe 3 ish years after the finale. James is more of a part time pirate now.

Captain Berrigan looked out onto the carnage that his ship had become. The bodies of his men littered the deck, splinters and planks lay everywhere amidst the cannon fire. **  
**

He should have surrendered, he should have known, the crew warned him, but they did not know of the secret cargo the ship was carrying, cargo that Berrigan was not willing to surrender.

Berrigan had heard the stories of the ship with the banner of a skeleton with an hourglass, and captained by an invincible ghost. The men at sea were superstitious, many afraid to say the name of the dreadful pirate captain, yet they end up summoning him. Berrigan had decided that given the number of men, including officers, aboard the freshly armed ship they wouldn’t have this problem, but he couldn’t be more wrong. That was his mistake now. The battle would be over soon, he would be dead soon.

A man with a sword came at him from his left, he fought but he was being backed into a corner.

There was suddenly a blade to his neck. He looked over to see the figure holding it, quite small for a pirate, dressed in all black and wearing a turban. He could see the sword at his neck was very fine, and was still covered in blood likely from the two men he had just witnessed it swiftly cut down.

The figure whistled, and at that the fighting stopped, all of Berrigan’s men were either dead, surrendering, or had a weapon on them. It was then that he realized who was standing before him, though he had expected someone larger.

Slowly the figure removed the turban with one hand, revealing a young woman. Berrigan watched in shock, or surprise, he really wasn’t sure anymore.

“What should we do with him, Captain?” The man on his right asked, talking to the woman.

“Take him to the hold, have someone watch him, I’ll be there shortly.”

“You’re-” He began before she spoke and interrupted him.

“Flint, yes. I’m Captain Flint.” She spoke with with the accent of a noble lady, but her tone cold and commanding, and her eye focused.

She stared at him again before walking away, giving orders to some of the other men.

Berrigan had heard the stories of course, Captain Flint, an unkillable force that seemed to be able to win any fight. The captain had been described as a man with hair of fire and eyes of fury, or as a beautiful woman you wouldn’t suspect until it was too late, some have said that it was really an angry sea god who can change shape at will. Other stories describe the captain as getting younger and stronger every time someone challenged him.

The truth really was that there were few who had supposedly crossed Flint and lived to tell the tale. Berrigan wasn’t a superstitious man and didn’t believe the tales, he believed that pirates were a threat but never imagined them to be such formidable tacticians capable of the things this Flint was described to have done.

Now, however he was starting to change his mind, they way this his ship had been taken, the pirates had emerged almost out of nowhere, firing and boarding the ship with ease. Not only that, but they somehow knew about this ship, seemingly a merchant ship, but actually carrying gold for funding in the colonies. There had been very few people knew of these operations.  

~~~

Abigail stood on the deck of The Eleanor looking over at the mess of the other ship. They had lost three men in that fight, and many more injured. It certainly wasn’t the bloodiest fight she had seen, but it was certainly something. In the end it was worth it, with the treasure they now had.

“Captain, everything has been loaded and we are ready to depart.” Mr Jones informed her as the last of the crew returned to the ship.

“Good. Cut us loose, and get up underway.”

“Yes, Captain.”

“And someone bring me the captain.”

“Right away.” the man said before returning to inform the rest of the crew.

She returned to the cabin taking the books she had found with her. Abigail took off the cloth she had been using as a turban and picked up the coat she’d left hanging over the chair.

Some moment later  there was a knock and Captain Berrigan was brought in.

“Sit,” she instructed to him, gesturing to the chair across from her. “You may leave up” she said to the two men that accompanied.

The man was in cuffs, but Abigail still had her pistol ready in her belt, he certainly wouldn’t be the first to try something stupid. Though reading the rather startled expression on the man’s face she was quite sure he wasn’t about to try anything.

“Captain Berrigan.”

“You’re really Flint, aren’t you-”

“I am.” Abigail was used to this, she’d heard so many variation of the questions.

“What will happen to my crew?”

“The fight is over, those who are alive will be released when we reach shore. Your fate however, is undecided.”

“What more could you want, you have the gold.”

“Don’t play me for a fool, Captain Berrigan, we both know what I’m talking about.” Abigail stared down at the man.

“You managed to find my ship, I can’t imagine it would be difficult for you to find it too.”

“You’re right, I have all your logs, I was simply wondering, Captain, if you’d be willing to cooperate.”

“I would never willingly aid a pirate, even a lady such as yourself.”

“I’m hardly a lady, Captain. Very well then, I’ll let my crew my crew decide your fate, many of them have suffered great injustice at the hands of men like you.” She could see the fear rising in the man’s eyes. “I will give you until nightfall to decide if you would be willing to help us.”

“Jones!” she called out to the men outside, letting them know to take the man away.

Once she was alone again, Abigail sat down at the table and began plotting the course home. She couldn’t help but smile a little, she was sure they would be proud.

~~~

James awoke quite early that morning and deciding not to disturb Thomas who still slept, went for a walk towards the beach.

The sky was clear and the sea was calm that morning, James considered going for a swim, but remembering the last time he’d returned to their house dripping water all over the floor, Thomas wasn’t particularly pleased. Instead he had simply waded in up to his knees and walked along the beach collecting some shells for Thomas.

When he returned, he found Thomas had made tea and was starting on breakfast.

“Ah, I was wondering where you had wondered off to,” he called out to James from the small kitchen.

“I was up rather early, decided to go for a walk.” James replied, setting the shells down on the table and walking towards Thomas.

“That’s what I figured. I missed you in bed this morning.”

James walked up behind Thomas, who was now setting out plates, and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing his forehead against Thomas’ shoulder.

“I suppose I’ll have to make up for it,” James say before gently kissing Thomas’ neck.

“Now, now, I’ve made breakfast, let's at least eat it while it’s warm.”

James wasn’t ready to let go of Thomas quite yet, but they were interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse outside.

Thomas turned around to face James. “Well, it appears that we may have another guest for breakfast.”  

The two men walked outside to look at the rider. She hopped off the horse, quickly trying it to the post, before running up to them.

“I’ve got it!” she called out as she went to hug them.

“And good morning to you, Abigail, how have you been?” Thomas asks as he met the girl’s embrace.

“You did? Did you get the gold? The logs?” James asked, ignoring Thomas’ attempt at proper greetings.

“Yes everything, and I’ve sent word to Madi. But I have the logs here, and the captain proved to be cooperative, we can figure out where it is.”

“Well, before we get into that, I have just made breakfast, may I suggest you come in and join us?” Thomas said, interrupting them.

James helped Abigail with the books she had brought along and they all went inside the house.

~~~

Thomas watched as James and Abigail covered the kitchen table in charts and logs of all sorts. He was starting to get a general idea of what they were discussing, but even so it still seemed like another language to Thomas.

Seeing James get wrapped up in this sort of thing was quite a sight. Thomas often wonders if perhaps James would enjoy spending more time at sea, even if he denied it.

“Now, taking that ship is going to be challenge, I’ve met it’s captain before, are you sure you want to handle it on your own?” James asks after they went through a tactical plan that Thomas could barely follow.

“Oh no, I’m sure I can handle it” Abigail responds.

“Alright, I’m sure you can.”

“Let him come with you on this one, dear.” Thomas chimes in.

He leans in towards closer to Abigail, “James misses it, the sea, fighting people, that’s all, and I’m sure he will prove to be useful.”

That earns Thomas quite the look from James.

“Don’t look at me like that James, I know you better than anyone, how long has it been since you last got to strike fear into the hearts of the British Navy?”

James doesn’t respond, he knows Thomas is right.

“Well, Captain James Flint is always welcome to join! There’s a few members of the crew I’ve been a little worried about, I’m sure seeing you will set them straight.” Abigail continues.

“Yes, did James ever tell you about the tale to the fucking Spanish warship and the mutiny? It’s quite a tale-” Thomas begins

“Oh for Christ’s sake.” James interrupts him, putting his head in his hands.

“I’ve heard the stories, did it really happen?”

“Oh yes, and the frightening thing is that the majority of it is true, I’m surprised he hasn’t told you all about it.”

“Even the part about being shot?”

James just sighs in response, and with one hand pulls the collar of his shirt to show the scar.

“That’s how that happened?” Abigail asks, now quite shocked, and James only nods.

“Well, I need to take these back to the crew, but I shall return for dinner and I expect to hear all about it!” she says, as she gathers her things.

There’s only a groan from James.

~~~

“Quite the pirate she’s turned out to be.” Thomas says as he and James stand in the doorway, watching Abigail ride away towards the beach.

“Well, she’s incredible smart, educated, and has quite the strategic mind. In another world she would have made quite the Naval officer.” James responds, wrapping an arm around Thomas’ waist.

“Yes, and most of all, an unrelenting pursuit of a better world. She reminds me of a younger you.”

“I could say the same thing about you.”

“I suppose she’s the best of both of us. When Miranda and I knew her in London, I doubt I could have foreseen such a life for her.”

“I think she would be proud.”

“Miranda? Yes, I imagine so.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of ideas (like A LOT, I've thought this out extensively), and I conveniently left this open for a sequel...
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at [the-night-painter](https://the-night-painter.tumblr.com/) or [in-the-darkness](https://in-the-darkness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
